


Kate Beckett's dilemma

by gari2b



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gari2b/pseuds/gari2b
Summary: "Kate Beckett loves big black cocks. For her, it became an obsession. Until she lost everything.She needed to make a decision: Rick Castle or big black cocks".





	1. Chap1

**Author's Note:**

> What if Kate Beckett/Lexington Steele had gone further than Baranbrat's “Blue Bloods meet Castle” on Literotica?"  
> Of course, the characters don't belong to me....  
> Be indulgent, this is my first story and English is not my language.  
> Special thanks to PentoPaperWriter for all his help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kate Beckett loves big black cocks. For her, it became an obsession. Until she lost everything.  
> She needed to make a decision: Rick Castle or big black cocks".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Kate Beckett/Lexington Steele had gone further than Baranbrat's “Blue Bloods meet Castle” on Literotica?"  
> Of course, the characters don't belong to me....  
> Be indulgent, this is my first story and English is not my language.  
> Special thanks to PentoPaperWriter for all his help.

Rick Castle and his wife Kate Beckett spend the weekend in their Hampton house. They unwind after a difficult final investigation and enjoy the last days of summer.

Rick is trying to complete a few chapters of his new book and meet the deadlines promised to Gina Cowell, his editor and ex-wife.

Kate is bronzing naked at the edge of the pool lying on a deckchair, her legs spread out, with one hand, she plays with her breasts and with the other, she alternates caresses to her clitoris and two fingers in her pussy.  
She remembers the double penetration she had two months earlier on the same chair. It was with two of her pool maintenance boys, two very well mounted black men.

Kate liked it, she loves sex, but she prefers to be only ass fucked especially by her husband. He proceeds slowly, prepares her for a long time, with the concern to avoid any pain. She loves it when he penetrates her from behind, with both hands she can play with her clitoris and pussy, she can control her orgasm. But he also knows when she wants it rough and dirty, Rick knows her by heart, it's really the best shot she has ever had, even though she's had some spectacular sex with her many conquests.  
She is amazed at herself, she is more and more attracted by her ass, and she comes more intensely. More and more excited, she looks forward to him, stopping writing, taking care of her. Last night's three rounds were not enough for her, she wants her husband to take her again and again, in all her holes. 

Their latest sexual adventures turn her into a nymphomaniac. She has a permanent need for sex, her phantasms go further and further, so much so that she no longer dares to confess them to her husband.  
She gets fucked anywhere, with anyone, but it's only with big black dicks.

Suddenly, the front door bell rings. Rick goes to see their visitor while she passes a fine beach dress to hide her nakedness. Rick opens the front door to meet Lexington Steele, the famous black porn star. They met him a few weeks earlier at Sean Michaels’ bachelor party, one of his colleagues.

Rick organized it, here in their villa, at the request of New York Mayor, Carter Poole. Kate wanted to participate, incognito, as a stripper and hostess.  
She had been teasing Lex all night, but at the end, he took her wildly. She had come like crazy. The actor has a problem and he comes to see if Rick can solve it.  
Not seeing her husband coming back, Kate also walks towards the entrance.  
Lex is pleasantly surprised to see her, he wonders what she's doing here, in this little outfit that doesn't hide much of her beautiful body. Kate seems relaxed, comfortable, like at home. And Lex suddenly realizes: they're together.

"God, I fucked Rick Castle's wife!" he thought.

Rick brings him in and everyone sits under a huge parasol by the pool, he explains his presence.

"I'm shooting a movie next door to you, Rick. I have the last scene this afternoon but the actress just called me and told me she's sick. I can't find a replacement in such a short time, I came to see if you could contact one of your friends from the bachelor party. I was thinking about you, in particular, Kate, but I didn't know you were together!"

“We are married!" Rick said immediately.

Kate was lost in her thoughts: seeing Lex made her relive her sexual meeting with him again, he had deeply penetrated her, her pussy, here ass and she had enjoyed it so much that since then he had replaced Frank Reagan in her phantasms. Naked under her tiny dress, she felt her pussy wet and her tits stand up. She hoped that no one would notice her excited state, at least not for the moment.

In the absence of a reaction from Kate, Lex says,

"The scene that has yet to be recorded is a white girl with three black guys Rico Strong, Mandingo, and Shane Diesel! I don't participate, I only direct and I have two technicians who help me!"

Kate could see herself very well with those three big black cocks. Without thinking about it, she gives the answer Lex was waiting for.

"I'm interested! I've never made a film before, but I'm willing to try.”

Rick finally responds "But Kate, you can't shoot a porn movie! You're famous! You're my wife! You're a captain in the NYPD! Can you imagine the scandal when it comes out?” but what Rick didn't say was mostly because he was jealous.

He had noticed that Kate was becoming more and more attracted to big black cocks. He had seen what she had felt with Lex before, he was afraid of what it would do to her with three porn stars. He wanted to avoid her at all costs.

Lex, who wants her in his film, has an idea to preserve her identity.

"She will wear a mask. No one will be able to recognize her, and it will fit in the scene without a hitch."

"No one will recognize me? So, I'll be okay, Rick?" Kate excitedly said.

Rick was thinking: "The mask fits into the scene?" He has already seen videos of Lex with these actors, they are hung like donkeys but are also often violent with their female partners. He imagines scenarios, more and more difficult for his wife who seems totally carefree.  
Fearing the worst, Rick is reluctant but he knows his wife's tenacity.

"Are you sure, Kate?

"Yes Rick, I really want to try!"

"All right, but on one condition I'll attend the shoot with you! " in order to control the situation, he thinks to himself.

"No problem Rick, you'll stay with the technicians while we shoot! Everything's settled, I'll be waiting for you around 3:00," Lex gets up to leave.

"I'll take you home!" Kate says, as they're heading for the door.

When they get to the front door, she opens it, but Lex throws at her before he leaves 

"So Kate, are you excited for this afternoon?"

"Oh yes Lex! Very excited!” But I'm disappointed you're not participating!"

"Why Kate?"

"Because I want your big dick, Lex!" She begins to caress him through his shorts. 

“Fuck me Lex!" Quickly! Before Rick comes in and catches us!" she throws at him by falling on her knees in front of him. She undid the cord of his shorts, lowered it and released his big tail "Mmmmmm!" she exclaims by licking a drop of sperm on his glans.

He's already got a hard-on. He's been wanting her since he got here. Her little dress excited him even more than if she was naked.

"Is that who you want, Kate?" she immediately takes his cock in her mouth. For a few moments, she jerks it off, licks it and swallows it as much as she can.

"Yes, ball me with your fat cock!” She turns back, lifts her dress up, curves up to the max and presses her two hands against the door.  
Lex admires her for a few seconds and the beautiful ass she offers, he teases her clitoris with the tip of his tail,

Kate can't take it anymore "Fuck Lex, fuck me now!" He plunges into her pussy "You really want my dick! You're soaked, bitch!"

"Yes, I've been wet since you got here! Keep going, it’s so gooood!"

Seizing her by the hips, he begins his round trip.  
Kate starts to moan, taken by this big black tail, she feels her orgasm arrive very quickly "Stronger, Lex! Louder!!"

The two gardeners who maintain the villa have seen them. They stopped working, took out their cocks and, without hiding, jerked off while watching their bosses get fucked. Lex turns Kate towards him, her back turned to their spectators, he lifts her by the buttocks and places her on the front table.

He spreads out her legs, puts them over his shoulders and plunges his sex back into her pussy. Kate grumbles when she feels the big tail invading her, filling her completely "Yes, Lex! Yeah, tear me apart! Yeeees!"

Lex beckons them to approach in silence.  
He would have liked to take advantage of her a little more, but he knows that he hasn’t the time, so he drills her harder and harder, penetrates her more and more violently, deeper and deeper.

"Yes like this, Lex! Fuck me! Fuck me! Blow me up!" she comes when she feels the sperm gushing into her belly. Lex is signaling to the two employees to leave, he would have made them participate. "It'll be for another time!" he thinks.

Surprised that his wife wanted to escort their visitor, Rick followed them from a distance. He was about to enter the living room when, through the window, he saw them. Quietly, he walks into the kitchen, sees the whole scene, he hears all the words and the cries of pleasure from his wife. She is so into action that she didn't even see the two gardeners in the lobby.

"Another two more volunteers...!" he thinks.  
Rick slips away at the very last minute, along with his employees. 

"Why did you fuck with him behind my back? Why hide?" he wonders. He was already anxious to see Kate shoot a movie, now he is very worried about the interactions between his wife and the black porn star.

In the early afternoon, the spouses arrive together at the villa rented for the film and are greeted by Lex. While Rick moves in alongside the two technicians, Lex takes Kate to a bedroom that serves as a dressing, a fake blonde, fat, fifty-something, a former actress, prepares her. Lex chooses the outfit she's going to wear.  
Once made up, Kate takes off the dress and thong, she begins to dress with the clothes on the bed.  
For the bottom, she passes a black mini skirt in supple leather stopping at mid-thighs, for the top a bustier, without surprise, no underwear, no shoes.

Kate looks at herself in the mirror: from the front, the cuts let see her breasts, from the back: two straps, one above and one below the buttocks, hold the skirt in place, she has her ass naked and exposed. Finally, a Catwoman mask, accompanied by a dog collar complete her outfit.

Lex ties a leash to the collar. When they get out of the bedroom, Lex holds her down, puts her on knees and presents an eight-inch dildo at the end of a ponytail.

"Suck it, wet it!" Lex demands and presents it before her lips.

Kate takes it in her mouth and coats it with as much saliva as possible, but he quickly removes it.

"Turn around. Show me your ass and spread it wide!" 

Kate does it and, without any preparation, Lex shoots it straight into her asshole. The penetration takes her breath away, but Lex doesn't give her time to recover.  
“Stay on your knees!" He pulls the leash to move her forward and come into the living room crawling on all fours.

"Hey guys! Look at the bitch I'm bringing you!" 

Kate passes on all fours in front of a Rick, stunned behind a cameraman filming. He can't believe it, his wife in this outfit, in this position looks like a total slut, he instantly bandages, even if he feels his stomach turn around. He becomes increasingly uncomfortable when he sees the second technician zoom in and get a close-up of his wife’s ass with the depressed ponytail swinging at every step.

Lex takes her to the foot of the couch where her three partners are and introduces her to them "Guys, this is Nikki! She is masked because she is not an actress, she is here because she loves sex. You need to give her what she came here for, she wants to be fucked in every hole!!!”

Lex turns her around to show the three blacks her ass from where the ponytail hangs.

"Goddamn Lex, your bitch has got a hell of an ass!" enjoys Mandingo.

They take out their huge dicks, the smallest must be ten or eleven inches, and they start masturbating in front of her.

Rick meets Kate's eyes under her mask and sees the lust in them. She is enjoying being exposed and degraded in this way. 

Lex unties the collar leash "Let's go Nikki! Go to suck them off!”

Then Lex turns to the three actors and tells them "And don't forget, she likes to get ass fucked!"

He takes a camera too and starts filming her.  
Kate's always on her knees. She gets wet more and more, she feels her juice flowing inside her thighs.  
She starts by taking the biggest cock, Mandingo's cock, in her mouth and taking one in each hand, jerking off the other two.

While masturbating Shane and Rico, she licks the whole length of Mandingo, gobbles up his balls, puts a tongue in his asshole and then goes back up, sucks him little by little and finally manages to take it mostly in the mouth and down her throat.

Then she spits it out and moves her mouth to Shane's cock. Mandingo gets up and comes up behind her. He removes the ponytail and, but before her asshole closes, he slowly penetrates her ass.  
Kate drops the sex in her mouth "Ooooh, yea, yea, its so fucking gooood! Put it deeper!! 

Mandingo does not hold back any more, with a single push, he returns all the length of his sex his entire twelve inches in her asshole. Kate lets out a scream, but it is smothered by Shane's cock but after two round trips, she screams with pleasure.

"Yeeees! Fuck me! Fuck me! Yeeees!!" she's never come faster by her ass before. Rico, whom she had been masturbating, also wants to be sucked; Kate finds herself with Mandingo who continues to plough deeper and deeper in her ass and Shane and Rico's dicks alternately in her mouth.

Watching his wife as a porn actress continues to make him horny but Rick can't stand it anymore, he leaves, leaving her alone with the blacks. He's all worked up, He feared this would happened. She became a whore in heat.

From his car, he calls Paula, his agent, he accepts the tour she was desperate for him to go on. A month on the West Coast to promote his book and meet his fans.  
He's gonna be on a plane that night, heading to Los Angeles.

Rick passes by his villa to pick up his belongings and leaves a prominent letter on the kitchen island

"Kate,  
I have seen things today that I have never seen before.  
You seemed so happy with everything they did to you.  
It's going too far, soon you'll be just THE bitch to fuck.  
I want to stop this before we get lost on the way.  
I can't be able to share you anymore, I'm selfish, I want my wife exclusively.  
I want a baby with you!  
I need you in my life, but if you want to keep going, it'll be without me.  
I felt so bad inside that I preferred to leave.  
The promotional tour will last a month, I want a definitive answer when I get back.  
Your husband who loves you more than anything.  
Always.  
RC » 

He closes up the house, takes the keys of the Ferrari and starts heading to JFK.

Meanwhile at Lex’s villa, the shooting continues. Kate sucks two big black cocks, but now Shane is the one who is ass fucking her and soon it's Rico's turn.

Lex, with camera in hand, walks around her and encourages them.

"Don't stop, take her ass each other in turn! That's why she's here! Fuck her like the dog she is!

Every sodomy makes her come, but her asshole's gonna be in bad shape. No one seems to want to fuck her pussy.

Lex continues to give instructions.

"Now, take her in double penetration!"

Immediately Rico, with his cock still in her ass, slowly descends on the carpet. He lies on his back, he holds her on her back too, his dick always in her ass, he loosens the straps so that she can spread her legs.

Kate has her back on Rico's chest, he makes her impale even more on him. A cameraman squats down and takes a close-up of her deep anal penetration.

"Mandingo, fuck her pussy!" says Lex.

The actor doesn't waste any time, he kneels down on his knees, grabs her by the ankles, raises her legs, spreads them out as far as possible and slowly pushes his cock deep into her pussy.

"Fuck Lex! Where did you find this one?? A slut with a tight pussy like that?!"

Kate does not often practice double penetration, and never in this position. There, with Mandingo still holding her by the ankles, she is squarely torn apart.  
Shane makes her throw her head backwards, he holds it between his two hands, makes violent comebacks and pushes his tail deeper and deeper into her throat he fucks her mouth greedily. 

Kate's three holes are completely broken by three of the biggest black tails of porn, she has an amazing orgasm.

"I want the biggest one in my ass!" she begs with one voice.

They all change roles, Mandingo gets out of her pussy, he lies down next to Rico, Kate gets up, she crosses Mandingo, pushes her buttocks out of both hands, her ass is gaping. She goes downstairs to sit on him, impaling herself again.

Shane penetrates her pussy and starts going back. It grows so violently in her that she retreats, practically pulling Mandingo's tail out of her ass. He puts both hands on her shoulders and makes her come back to her place, making her fuck even deeper.

Kate moans "Ooooh, mmmm, yeeees!!! It's gooood!!”

She is interrupted by Rico's cock, he went straight from her ass to her mouth. She's just a fuck toy in their hands, Lex always encourages them. 

"Come on guys, get stronger! Break her down!"

Rico is the first to come, he blocks her head, pushes his tail in and releases his sperm into her throat.

"Swallow!" Lex yells, and she drinks his cum to the last drop. Mandingo is still holding her and Shane has accelerated her backstrokes even more 

"Yes like that! Yeeees! Stronger, harder! Shoot me downnnn!!!!!”

She enjoys being ass fucked once again. They're coming out of her holes, putting her on her back down on her knees.

"Open your mouth!" says Lex, filming in close-up. They both jerk off and ejaculate in turns. Kate always caresses her clitoris, her mouth is full of sperm, her mask smeared. With one finger, she collects all their seed, she licks it, and she is always coming. She swallows, all the semen goes down her throat.  
She's reopening her mouth to show them that it is completely empty.

"Yes, you're a good bitch!!!”

Rick moves away as fast as possible, he pushes the Ferrari, he does not respect any speed limit.  
He's going straight to the airport. He'll buy extra clothes when he gets to Los Angeles. He soon boarded the plane and emotionally exhausted, he fell asleep before takeoff.

At the villa, the shooting is over, the three actors went to shower before returning home. Kate, still stunned by her repeated orgasms, recovers lying on the couch.  
Lex bandaged like crazy, he dropped his pants, and he gets close to her with cock in hand.

Since he's seen her again, all he wants to do is ass fuck her again, and this morning's quickie wasn't enough for him.

With Rick's departure, he has Kate at his mercy. He lifts her up, brings her in the next bedroom and sends her flat on the bed. Before she responds, he's on top of her.  
With one hand he puts her face on the sheet, with the other he puts two fingers in her ass. After a few quick trips back and forth, he uses it as a hook to pull her upwards she finds herself on her knees, her head still plastered, her ass raised high

He puts the head of his huge cock into her always distended asshole, he pushes and all at once, pushes it in completely.

Kate screams in pain "Fuck, you're tearing me apart!" but she's bending backwards.

As soon as Lex starts moving, she moans.

“Goddamn it bitch, you really like being ass fucked!"  
Lex wants more, he tears off her mask, her hair now released, falls on her shoulders; he grabs them, makes a ponytail and pulls them to make her put on all fours he holds her so and slaps his pelvis harder and harder on his buttocks. Kate accompanies his movements with pleasure.

"So how did you like getting fucked by three big black dicks?" 

She was focused on the orgasm she feels is coming, Kate didn't hear him.

"Answer me bitch! You like getting fucked by a big black cock?" he slaps her right butt cheek.

The pain surprises her, but what Lex doesn't know is that she loves to be spanked. Her lover, Commissioner Frank Reagan, always does it when he takes her from behind.

"Yeeees, like that! Hit my ass, hit harder!" 

She throws with an ill-conceived voice, on the verge of orgasm. Lex is surprised, he didn't really expect this, but immediately he sends a masterly slap that leaves his handprint on her ass.

"You didn't answer me!”

He pulls on her hair to make her head twist, he kisses her ferociously, slips his tongue deeply into her mouth, it's too much for Kate who immediately enjoys it.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Lex hardly lasts any longer, after two or three strokes of the kidneys, he releases his sperm deep inside her bowels. With nothing left to do, the two assistants and the fat blonde got close in front of the bed to see Lex fucking that gorgeous brunette, the two blacks masturbate.

"Take care of them, Kate!" he says when he retires. She refuses. Lex insists, but she still refuses.

"Riiick!" she calls him for help.

"You've been such an anal cock slut you never realized that he's gone!

"Do what I say!" he picks her up by the hair and forces her to suck off one of the two cameramen. He pushes Kate's head on the taut cock until her nose touches the fleece of his belly. He keeps her in that position until she almost suffocates.

Always clinging to her hair, he removes it and, as she tries to catch her breath, then he makes her dive on the second cock. Kate's starting to suck on her own.  
The blonde also wants to take advantage of her, she attacks her clitoris, Kate, under the effect of the caresses of the woman begins to groan.

The first assistant lies on the bed, lying on his back, the second black one leaves his mouth. Lex and he grab Kate by the buttocks and shoulders, they open her thighs as much as possible to make her descend on the taut tail, but when she enters her pussy, the blonde grabs the cock and guides it up to her ass.

Kate finds herself being ass fucked again She has lost count of sodomies and orgasms, it seems to have been continuous. The dick of the technician, smaller than the actors' one despite his eight inches, easily fits into her distended asshole.

The assistant grabs her hips and starts to move her on her tail. The second one comes to position himself in front of her. Lex always keeps her legs apart 

"Fuck up her ass too! Don’t be shy!"

"Noooo! Stop it! Stop! I never did it!" screams Kate.  
A slap makes her shut up. 

“Don’t you understand yet? Your husband left you here! I'm making you do what I want!" 

And then turns to his cameraman.

"So what the fuck are you waiting for? Ass fuck her, now!!"

The black one under her pulls her back by the neck, she finds herself with her back on his chest. The second black puts his tail against his colleague's tail, he forces the passage and pushes his pelvis to fully penetrate.  
Kate has the first double anal penetration of her life.

The fat blonde also benefits from her being fucked by two cocks in her ass she caresses her clitoris again, she pushes two fingers into her pussy, then seeing that she is completely dilated, a third.

Lex notices it and says "Put your whole hand in her. Fist her tight cunt!”

The blonde woman hesitates and looks at Kate "Lex told you to fist me, so fist me!" Kate tells her. 

The big black one inserts a fourth finger and then forces a little but manages to make her hand penetrate her cunt to the wrist. The position being difficult, the blonde has removed her hand, however she jerks her pussy with four fingers, the two blacks continue to kick her ass, despite the tiredness, her body betrays her, Kate enjoys again. They pull out of her ass and ejaculate on her breasts and face.

While filming the scene with his phone, Lex gives his orders "Clean their tails!"

She licks both the sexes straight out of her ass.  
The blonde takes her hand out of her pussy and carries it to her mouth, she sucks her fingers clean too. Exhausted, Kate falls asleep on the bed.  
Lex looks at her with a huge smile on his face.

When Kate wakes up, it's dark. The movie's over technicians and actors, all are gone, except Lex.  
He explains Rick's hasty departure at the very beginning of the shoot, six hours earlier. Stunned and angry, Kate is in a hurry to go home and explain herself to her husband.

She's taking a quick shower and getting dressed. She doesn't even bother to look for her thong.  
She picks up her phone and calls a taxi to go home.

"Kate, I'll walk you home, that's the least I can do."

When Lex arrives at the front door of the villa, knowing that she's mad at Rick, he tries his luck.

"Kate, drop your husband. I've been watching you whether it's at the bachelor party or this afternoon you love sex. But you need tougher, more advanced, extreme sex. You love getting high and he's certainly not up to it. You came out like crazy every time my sex blew up your asshole or your pussy! If you come with me, I promise you'll always be fucked by big black dicks. Now that you've tried it, you won't be able to live without it. You're pussy and asshole were made for those dicks!" 

Kate opens the car door, but Lex keeps her seated.  
She shivers when she comes into contact with the big black hand on the bare skin of her thigh.

"Wait, don't leave like that! Suck my dick! Go home and kiss your husband with the taste of my sperm on your tongue!"

She turns to him, she wants to tell him that she loves her husband and that she has just realized some of her phantasms, but she can't say a single word.  
Lex sees her hesitating, he holds out his hand, grabs her behind the head, pulls her towards him, their lips meet, immediately his big tongue penetrates Kate's mouth, he breaks the last of her barriers.

So what if anyone can see her, so what if Rick can arise at any moment, she wants his big black cock. He continues to kiss her, she caresses her cock through the pants, she feels it growing under her hand.  
She steps forward on her chair, her legs against the center console, her hands undo the belt.  
Lex lifts up to give her easier access, she undoes the buttons on her fly, takes down both the jeans and the boxers, his big black tail, already half bandaged gushes out.

She grabs it in her hand, starts jerking him off, making quicker and faster round trips, Lex band completely.

"You want my big black cock?"

Without answering him, she lowers her head, puts her mouth on the glans where a drop of sperm appears, she licks it then her lips surround the big sex, her hand gripping and kneading the balls.

To take it deeper, she kneels on her seat. She takes it back in her hand for the time to kiss him again, then comes back down and sucks it. Lex pulls on the dress and clears her ass, he sees the absence of all underwear.

"No panties! You're one hell of a bitch!"

"Mmmmmm!" she answers with her full mouth of cock.  
He passes his hand over his bare buttocks, letting his middle finger slowly descend along her ass line.  
Kate spreads out her legs, Lex smiles and continues, he lingers for a moment on her asshole and finally introduces his finger into her wet pussy.

Quickly, a second one comes to join it, he pushes them more and more deeply, Kate moans but her sighs are suffocated by the tail in her mouth. Lex feels that he is going to come, with his free hand, he grabs her head and pushes the tail into her throat and holds it so.  
He pushes his fingers even deeper, inserting them into her until his palm knocks against the pubis;  
His semen sperm spurts out, he fills her mouth. Kate's moaning and orgasm occurs.

"Swallow and clean me! I don't want a single drop on my tail!" 

She licks him conscientiously and then gets up, readjusts her dress and gets ready to get out of the car.

"I'm very serious Kate, think about my proposition, he doesn't deserve you!!  
Through her cleavage, he slips his business card between her breasts. She slammed the door and fled to the house while recovering the small piece of paper.

"Kate don’t forget to kiss Rick for me!" Lex’s laughing at her as she starts to run to the house.


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kate Beckett adore les grosses queues noires, pour elle, c'est devenu une obsession, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde tout:   
> elle avait besoin de prendre une décision: Rick Castle ou de grosses queues noires".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et si Kate Beckett / Lexington Steele était allé plus loin que "Blue Bloods meet Castle" de Baranbrat sur Literotica? "   
> Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ...   
> Soyez indulgent, ceci est ma première histoire et l'anglais n'est pas mon langue.   
> Merci à PentoPaperWriter pour toute son aide.

Kate walks into the villa looking for her husband.   
Not seeing any light on the ground floor, she thinks he is asleep in their upstairs bedroom. Without success, she goes back down, enters the kitchen and finds a letter left for her in the kitchen counter.

« Kate, 

I have seen things today that I have never seen before.   
You seemed so happy with everything they did to you.   
It's going too far, and soon you'll be just THE bitch to fuck.  
I want to stop this before we get lost on the way.   
I can't be able to share you anymore, I'm selfish, I want my wife exclusively.   
I want to have a baby with you!  
I need you in my life, but if you want to keep going, it'll be without me.  
I felt so bad inside that I decided to leave.  
The promotional tour will last a month, I want a definitive answer when I get back.  
Your husband who loves you more than anything.  
Always.  
RC » 

After reading it, she tries to call him. The call goes straight to his voice mail.

She's completely hysterical. Not only he leave her alone on the set, which allowed all the excesses of the afternoon, but he also gave her an ultimatum.  
Now he leaves for a month and refuses her calls...  
Enraged, she redials the number and leaves a message 

« You don't want to answer me... fine ! You wanted it! I'm gonna get fucked again by Lex...! » 

She still has the taste of his sperm on her tongue.  
She picks up the card and dials the number, but at the last minute she thinks and hangs up. She can't screw up her marriage on a whim because she's sure Rick wouldn't forgive it.   
She calls back and leaves him a new message

"Rick, what I said before, that's not true, I'm not going to sleep with him! Please, call me back!"

She goes out on the terrace, undresses herself and dives into the pool.

In his car on his way home, Lex saw his phone light up and smiled when he saw the caller's identity. While Kate was asleep, he had been able to unlock her phone, he had retrieved her contact information but he also found some very interesting photos and videos. He sent them to his cell phone.  
She cut off the call before even the first ring? " It doesn't matter !" he said to himself, her call reinforced the idea that he had while she was asleep he was going to turn a proud police captain, Mrs. Richard Castle, into a slut subject to all his desires.   
His submissive bitch.   
He saved her number in his contacts, no name or surname, just four letters "SLUT ».

He was going to use her to make his fantasies come true, and after 25 years of porn, the fantisies he has will be really hard on her ass.

Swimming a few lengths calmed Kate down, she gets out of the water, dries out and goes, rolled up in a towel, to lie down on the sofa in the living room.

She reads his letter again; "Making a baby? Rick wants a kid with me?" She thinks, they never really talked about it, she loves her husband and he's the only one she can imagine having a baby with.   
Only she's been getting high all afternoon and she loved it. She volunteered for the film but the rest of the time Lex more or less forced her.   
When he ass fucked her ragingly, when she was taken in double anal by her assistants and fisted by his makeup artist, she had incredible orgasms.

She has already good sex with her husband or with her many lovers but none of them have had this intensity, she has enjoyed continuously.   
She has always had in her a background of submission, it is undoubtedly her work, where she directs men, who wants that.   
She only had BDSM games with her husband, but it's light, fun, Rick is too much in love to hurt her.   
But this is all about something else, Lex only wants his body to abuse. He's an animal, he impresses her with his looks, his big cock and his voice.

When he commands her to do something, she can only obey, she could come, simply because he tells to her to.  
« Cum for me, Kate!"

He's turning her brain around.   
She thinks about her husband's letter, his implications, finally exhausted she falls asleep without going up to her room.

After a full night's rest the next morning, she doesn't want Rick at all anymore. Yesterday, Lex..., everything is forgotten, but she must meet with him before he leaves to resolve their disagreement.   
She thinks he's still at the loft.  
She calls him and leaves him a message "Rick, I'm going back to New York this morning, wait for me! Call me back, please! I love you!" 

Despite several attempts, she has his voicemail directly because he blocked her number! Excused, she leaves him a message "Rick! What are you playing at? You won't talk to me?"   
At the moment of calling their car service, she sees Lex's card, her anger erases her initial resolutions "He will certainly want to talk to me...".   
She calls him and Lex answers on the first ring "Hello, it's Kate! ».

After their late evening yesterday, Lex is surprised by her morning call "Kate ! Do you accept my proposal? You can't do without me anymore?" 

« Almost Lex, almost! Seriously, I have to get back to New York and I thought maybe we could drive together?"  
He was going to stay a little longer, but immediately accepts "Of course Kate, with pleasure, but what about your husband? ».

"He stays here to finish his book! ", she lied, not wanting him to know her marital problems. 

"I'll pick you up at your place in an hour. Right ?" he suspects that something must have happened between them. « He'll take advantage of it! »

She closes her bag, takes a quick shower, but when she gets dressed, she hesitates. Sitting on the bed, her usual police captain's outfit trousers, blouse and sports underwear.   
She puts everything in her purse, she doesn't want to dress like this to travel with Lex.

She goes into the dressing room and grabs a dress that stops above the knee. She opens her lingerie drawer but decides to go commando :"If he wants to have sex before arriving in New York.... !!»

At what time, Lex walks into the property. She goes out on the porch and closes the door of the villa. She throws her purse in the back, walks into the car, they kiss each other to say good morning. When she sits down, the dress goes up very high on her thighs.

She doesn't do anything to put it back in place, Lex notices, stays silent and starts driving.   
The first kilometers are calm, she is uncomfortable, does not know what to say, their only common point is sex. Finally, they're talking about trivialities." It's so different from the rides with Rick! What am I doing here?" thinking she made a mistake calling him.

Once out of town, Lex puts his hand on her thigh, slowly he raises his hand, he stops at the edge of the dress, he waits for her reaction.   
His contact pulls her out of her questions. 

"I'm here to get revenge! Rick jealous of Lex? I'm gonna get fucked again!"

Kate lets him do it, better, she moves forward a little bit on the seat, making it easier for him to do the job, he looks at her, smiles at her and pushes his hand even higher, under the fabric, at the limit of her pussy.  
He doesn't encounter any obstacles 

"No panties Kate? Do you have an idea in your head?" 

"Maybe Lex!" she replied, looking at him brazenly.

To her great surprise, he didn't push any further but a few minutes later, once on the highway, he threw at her

"Lower the backrest of the seat and take off your dress!"

"What? But Lex..."

"Kate, stop talking! We both know why you're here! Obey and fast!!! Get naked!!»

She does it and her the seat belt is undone, she folds down the backrest, puts the dress over her head and lies down completely naked.   
This is the first time she has shown herself in this way, but she already feels her excitement rising.

"Do you like being seen naked? To show yourself off?"

Lex wants to test her limits, seeing a truck in the distance and catches up to it. 

"Put your feet up on the dashboard!" she obeys, she's completely exposed.

Arriving at the side of the semi-trailer, Lex slows down and stabilizes the speed, not seeing the road, Kate is surprised by the truck's presence, instinctively she brings her legs back.

" Put' em back and spread the thighs!" Kate is executing.

The truck driver appreciates the view, after few moments, Lex accelerates, a sound of horn thanks him for the show.

"Kate, don't move! Stay like this! Next time, too, you'll jerk off! ».

The next trucker arrives quickly, Lex simply says : "Touch yourself Kate! »

She sees the driver at the window, begins to caress the clitoris but very quickly introduces two fingers into her pussy and starts groaning. Lex encourages her,

"Keep it up, Kate, you're a big fat bitch! Make yourself happy! He's watching you cumming !" 

The situation, and Lex's words excite her terribly and she doesn't last long 

" Oh fuck, it's good! Yesssssss!" she's coming with a furious third finger. 

They drive a few kilometers in silence, Kate recovers from her orgasm, she is always lying naked on the seat.   
She feels the car slowing down, she lifts her head up and sees Lex heading for a rest stop

"Where are you going?" she grabs her dress to get dressed, he stops her 

"Stay naked! We'll stop for five minutes. »

"What for, Lex? " she's getting longer to avoid being seen.

"To give you what you're looking for... I’m going to fuck you! ", 

He’s heading for an isolated part of the parking lot 

" Get up! I know the area, the guys come here to see all sort of fucking things!"

Indeed, barely stopped, the car is surrounded by three men, instinctively hiding her chest and tightening her thighs.  
"Kate, put...! »   
He doesn't have time to finish the sentence, she put her feet on the dashboard again and she plays with her pussy, caresses her breasts, pulls her nipples, her tits rise up.

Lex immediately notices   
"You like turning them on, don't you? You're one hell of a bitch! ». 

He slips pants and boxers, kneels down on the chair and presents her his already bandaged tail.  
"Suck me but keep caressing youself! ».

She slides towards him, holds out her left hand and guides him to her mouth. She spreads her legs even further apart, with her right hand, she squats her pussy, slips two fingers in and moans "Mmmmmmmm!".   
She watches the three voyeurs gather on her side, they have taken out their genders and masturbate, it excites her even more, her pussy drips from her juice!  
Lex's hand replaces Kate' s 

"Fuck, you're soaked! ", he pushes two fingers into her, she almost enjoys 

" Yes, Lex; like that, yea! ", he finally introduces the other two and jerks her off in a frenetic way, she explodes with pleasure 

"Yesssssssss!"

He doesn't give her time 

« Get on yopur knees! Turn around!" 

She obeys, turns her back and looks at the voyeurs, always with their tails in their hands. Lex puts two of his fingers, still coated with her juice, in her ass to dilate it but very quickly his big cock replaces them.   
He introduces it completely, until his pubis hits Kate's buttocks. She lacks air, keeps her mouth open but spreads her legs out to facilitate penetration and moans.

"Ahhhhh!"

Lex grabs her by the hips and starts his comeback, slowly at first, he gradually accelerates, coming out of her ass almost to plunge back in violently and deeper. 

"Yeeeh, it's so good to fuck your ass! Look at them, Kate! They're excited to see you! They're jerking off for you! Cum for them! "

She's on the brink of a new orgasm.

"You want to suck them? You want them to fuck you? Should I lower the window? Shall I open the door?"

He reaches out his hand to the handle but she stops him.

" No Lex, no, not that! ».

"Come on, Kate, you're a fat bitch, you like a lot of cocks!" I saw it yesterday!"

"No! »

Her tone is such that he doesn't insist, he puts his hand back on her hip and takes up again his shelling even harder. He quickly unloads into her bowels.  
Kate doesn't want to be there any more but her body betrays her, she enjoys seeing her spectators ejaculate on the window of the door 

"Yes it's so goooood! Oh yessssss! ». 

Lex retires and gets dressed, Kate puts her dress back on.  
Without delay, he starts and takes off towards the motorway. The rest of the ride is silent, she gets stopped at a subway station on the way into New York, Lex feels like he's gone too far, broke something,

"You know I would never opened the door, it was just to get you more excited, in the heat of the action!"

Kate looks at him and smiles at him,

"Come on, it's okay! ».

He's bending over, kissing her as goodbye 

"See you soon, Kate?"

"Of course Lex! See you soon! ", she replied mechanically, she grabbed her bag, got out of the car and walked away....

In the subway, she picks herself up again, wondering what it was like to call him. Of course, she wanted revenge on Rick, knowing his jealousy, she used Lex for that.

But he takes more and more control over her, he has already had her fucked by his technicians, there in the rest stop he wanted three strangers to fuck her, how far will he go?   
The worst thing is that if he had insisted, she would have obeyed him... 

She goes directly to the police station. 

"I'll take a shower and change my clothes there. I don't care if everybody can see I just had sex!" she said to herself.

Overloaded with work, the first week passed quickly and she doesn't want Rick at all anymore but she still hesitates as much. She misses him so much, they've never been that far away. Since they've been together, Rick has only toured for three or four days and they're on the phone all the time. Her nights are difficult, she sleeps very badly.

In her dreams, she sees her last sex, sometimes her subconscious mind invents even hotter scenes, but they all have one thing in common Lexington Steele participates. She wakes up sweaty, breathless, wet pussy as if she had lived them.   
She wants to put all this behind her, not think about it anymore, but without Rick, alone in their bed, it's impossible to fall asleep again.

So, knowing she'll only get Rick’s voicemail, she calls just to hear his voice. She spends the rest of the night reliving the latest events over and over again she was a total slut.  
Lex Steele shook up her world, her certainties.  
He scrambled her brain, she's subjected to this big black cock. The sex with him is amazing, what she didn't expect was to fall in love with him, or rather with his cock.  
It would be simpler if Rick were there, the choice would be easier to make give up her current life, her career, her marriage, a future baby, for an unknown future, a big black cock and crazy fucking parties....

To let go of someone who loves her more than anything for someone who sees in her only a female to be fucked...  
But she became like a drug addict, if she discussed that with Lannie, she'd have her committed to a madhouse.

In her job, she is frustrated, irritable, she gets carried away easily like this morning when she passed a soap to Esposito for not much.

She's in her office, working on her captain's paperwork, Sherlock Holmes knocks and walks in uninvited.

He locks the door and starts to lower the blinds. Kate, surprised, asks :  
« Yes Sherlock? What do you want? « 

Undoing the belt of his pants, he turns to her

"You've been hellish these last few days! I know what the problem is, Rick's been gone for a week…. Come here, a quick blow from my big cock... It'll do you good, it'll calm you down..."  
Sherlock pulls out his big cock and, while masturbating, walks towards her. Kate explodes with anger.

"Where do you think you're going, Sherlock? You think you're walking into my office and fucking me, with just a snap your fingers, without asking my opinion? Get the fuck out of here!  
« Now for you, Mr. Holmes, it will be Captain Beckett ! " and she's expelling him from the office.

For the next three days, it is getting worse and worse, and all the inspectors are trying to avoid her. Around eleven o' clock, she gets a phone call from Alex Mc Bride :  
"Hello Kate, I was wondering when we could see each other and have a good time together?"

Have a good time? It's true that she always liked his black cock, she would love a good fuck with him and her pussy would be satisified because it hasn't been fucked in ten days.

But she's thinking about Rick's letter,"We'll see about it !", she thinks. 

"Alex, I'm swamped but if you want we can still have lunch together! ».  
"Kate, I don't have much time, you don't want to meet me in the parking lot, you can have a quick fuck in the back of my car!"

Dryly she answers:"So, you just have time to fuck me ? Is my ass all that matters?" and she hangs up on him. 

"Rick is right as usual. They only care about me for sex, nothing else..."

During this time on the west coast, Rick has a series of encounters with his fans but the heart is not there.  
The world-famous author, the rock star of the novelists, is depressed.

At each signing session, his groupies give him cell phone numbers, he could put one or two in his bed every night, but he doesn't care, the only thing he wants is his wife.  
Every evening, he goes back to his room alone and takes refuge in alcohol without eating, conscientiously, he empties his mini bar to forget and manage to fall asleep.

Paula, his agent, watching him die, thinks that only his wife can put him in this condition. Maybe she could give Kate a call and talk to her about it. But she fears his reaction, he is so not himself, that he could fire her.  
In the mists of alcohol, Rick relives, the beginning of their games, one evening in his bar the "Old Haunt" with their friends Javier Esposito and Lannie Parish. They weren't married at the time.

They met to celebrate the end of a difficult investigation.  
It was late, the bar was almost deserted, they were the only ones left, the two bartenders and a last customer at the counter.

They played, boys against girls, teased each other, challenged each other, and with alcohol helping them, they got a little naughty until Esposito threw

"Kate, you can't kiss Lannie! ».

Rick was jubilant, they were going to win.

The two girls looked at each other with a smile and Kate slowly walked towards her best friend, their mouths joined, their tongues tangled.

At the end of their kiss, they burst out laughing, Kate said,

"We've already slept together, so a kiss...".  
Rick is convinced that his girlfriend is making fun of them.

The bar had to close, Rick offered to continue their evening at the loft.  
Once they are all in the living room, Rick, always such a bad loser, turns to Esposito

"If you hadn’t chosen the challenge, we would have won".

"Oh, yeah, and what would the writer have chosen?" replied Javier.

"Kate and Lannie, you can't kiss your breasts!" says Rick, proud of himself.

"Quit or double" proposed the girls, the boys, in chorus said

"Double! ».

Under their puzzled eyes, Lannie unbuttoned her blouse, Kate put her hands behind her back and unclip the bra, making her friend's big chest appear.   
She dives directly on her nipples but not only kisses them, she sucks them and tweezes them to raise them.

The situation is heating up quickly Kate being in dress, Lannie takes it off, leaving it in her underwear, but instead of looking after her breasts, she takes her thong apart and her mouth goes straight down to her best friend's pussy.   
She passes her tongue on each side of the thin fleece which surmounts it, then reaches her clitoris.  
While sucking on her own, she slips two fingers inside the wet sex

"Oh fuck, Lannie, keep going like that... Yessssss!" Kate's already on the verge of orgasm.

She turns to the nearest boy, Esposito :"Let me suck you while Rick fucks me!"

She lowered her pants and underpants at the same time and then took his cock into her mouth.   
Javier is surprised, he turns to Lannie, who nods her head, he doesn't hesitate any more, he advances his tail towards Kate's lips which swallows what she can.

Rick gets undressed quickly, he's already got a hard-on.  
It does not waste more time, it positions itself and penetrates her all at once. It remains a few seconds without moving, the time she gets used to it, then starts slowly going back and forth, coming out almost completely before plunging even deeper into her pussy.

Kate was moaning, she felt her orgasm coming.  
Rick accelerates the rhythm, his kidney blows made her swallow Javier's sex even more, she releases him and with a trembling voice 

"Stronger Rick, louder...!"

Lannie doesn't participate, she prefers to enjoy herself by observing her best friend shared by the two boys.   
With one hand she rubs her clitoris, with the other she goes furiously two fingers into her pussy until orgasm.   
Watching his girlfriend, sucked by Kate's skillful mouth, Javier can't stand it anymore

"Fuck, I'm coming!" He wants to withdraw but Kate stops him, he comes in her mouth and she swallows the last drop of sperm.   
At the contractions of the walls of her pussy, Rick feels that she is about to come, he accelerates again and quickly releases his sperm to the bottom of Kate's sex which explodes with pleasure

"Yes, Riiiiiiiick! ».

He thought that this evening, under the influence of alcohol, would remain unique.  
He put fidelity above all else in a relationship.   
His first marriage had not survived the infidelity of Meredith his then wife.   
In his playboy years, he had many mistresses but he always refused to sleep with a married woman.

Kate was more adventurous, she had, from time to time, some homosexual relations with Lannie or friends in college, but it was especially during her years of service in Vice that she multiplied them, false prostitute or infiltration in sex clubs where sometimes she had to participate in order to keep her cover.

To excite Rick during their sex sessions, she told him about her adventures and knew who he was most excited about.   
This is a joint operation with the DEA.  
Since the day before, she has been working as a waitress in a striptease club suspected of selling merchandise from a new drug dealer, Vulcan Simmons.   
Her outfit is minimal a wide neckline tank top, so cut out that it lets you see her breasts at every move, a denim shorts cut so high that it barely covers her ass and a pair of cowboy boots with heels to raise her buttocks.  
A blonde wig and blue contact lenses make it difficult to recognize.   
When the bartender arrives, he says 

"Katie, the boss wants to see you in his office! ».

With a grudge, she goes to see him and knocks on the door

"Come in Katie."

"You wanted to see me, boss?"

"Yes, tonight I want you on stage. You're too pretty to be a waitress, it's a waste."

"But boss..."

"It's either that or you walk out that door... you'll be last on the first round of strip!"

She has no choice, she goes to the locker room to change.  
In the different outfits, she chooses a white top, a checkered mini skirt that barely hides her ass and finally a set of pink underwear. She keeps her boots on.   
All the girls pass, it's her turn.

She comes on stage and dances.   
She starts by removing the top, letting her bra appear.   
After a few turns of the bar, she moves on, dragging her skirt down.   
She continues to use the bar in underwear, then only in thong and finally completely naked.

Inexperienced, she undressed too quickly.   
Then she takes erotic poses on stage, rolling on herself, spreading out her legs but hiding her sex from the spectators when she faces them.   
But the music always plays, so she takes her hand off and the same poses become pornographic.  
She ends up on all fours, her ass turned towards the room, bent at the top, her legs spread apart, her pussy enters' open.  
It is about to penetrate with two fingers when the song finally stops.  
She was applauded and returned to the locker room. Her dance has warmed her up, she's soaked with excitement.

Barely dressed as a waitress, a bouncer enters 

« Katie, the boss wants you at his table! »

Between each strip tease show it’s a traditional nightclub, the VIP area is separated from the rest of the tables by the dance floor.   
She slips between the dancers and she has a shock, along with her boss is their target, Vulcan Simmons.

"Katie, this is Vulcan, my partner."

The great black man beckons her to come and sit on his lap, she goes around the coffee table and sits on his thigh, facing her boss.   
Immediately his hand starts to grope her buttocks, trying to get past the fence of her shorts.  
They serve her a vodka, then quickly one second, the alcohol begins to take effect.

"Katie, dance for him!" orders his boss.

Not knowing what to do, she gets up and faces Vulcan.  
To the rhythm of the music played in the loudspeakers, she begins to dance languidly. She kneels down on the bench, practically against Vulcan and swings her ass from right to left. Then she passes a knee over his legs, she's all over him.

She keeps moving her hips, Vulcan accompanies her movements, one hand on each side, he makes her rub against his pants, she feels his cock stretched across the fabric, he looks huge.

Suddenly, he drops it, instead, he grabs her tank top, pulls it over her head and makes her breasts appear.  
Vulcan starts licking her tits, she turns her head towards her boss

"Continue Katie! The room saw you completely naked earlier! ».

He continues to suck her breasts but he makes her make her move forward and backward on his sex, despite the situation, she feels her pussy starting to get wet.  
Then he swivels her again and sits her on his left leg.  
With his right hand he undoes his pants and pulls out his already bandaged big black cock.

Her boss sitting in front of them savours 

"Suck him off Katie!"

Kate hesitates, it has gone way too far. She wonders what her colleagues are waiting for.   
Vulcan grabs her by the shoulders, forces her to kneel, he presents his cock in front of her lips, she has no choice but to execute. It begins with small strokes of tongue, licking its entire length, then opens her mouth, swallows the glans and then gradually engulfs it.

Blowjobs have always excited her, she puts her hand in her shorts, she is soaked, her juice flows literally on her thighs, she really starts to appreciate her slick cunt. After a few minutes, he takes her up. By the way, he slips her shorts and tiny thong. Turned back to him, completely naked, she faces her boss and the dance floor.

Then she realizes that everyone is watching the scene. In the middle of them, her teammate Karpowski, phone at her ear, wave her hand and mime 

"Five minutes! ».

But Vulcan doesn't give her time, seizing her by the hips, he makes her impale his cock. She is so wet that he penetrates her pussy without any difficulty.   
She finds herself sitting on her lap again but with his cock buried deep inside her.   
Her boss can't take it anymore, he walks in to get sucked. They don't last long, either. Feeling their sperm spread in her pussy and mouth, getting fucked and sucked in the middle of a nightclub, in front of everyone's eyes, maybe her co-workers, makes her enjoy it intensely.  
Suddenly a crash and a shout 

"NYPD, no one move! ».

With her pussy and the mouth full of sperm, she just has time to slip away.   
When she arrested Vulcan Simmons ten years later, he would never recognize the blonde waitress he had fucked.   
Rick thought he was in the room and watching him. 

It was Kate who pushed her husband to continue their meetings with Lannie and Javier by gradually including their loved ones.   
He accepted because he had absolute confidence in her.  
But it was her phantasm, never his own.  
His only phantasm was Kate, alone.

Despite everything, it went very well until Commissioner Frank Reagan came into the picture.  
Kate developed feelings for him, not love perhaps, but a very strong attraction.   
Their marriage suffered, but they made the situation better and Kate only had sex with him at their parties and always in Rick's presence.

Frank's the one who asked him to throw this fucking bachelor party for the mayor and his friends.  
That's where Kate met Lexington Steele.  
The same thing that happened with Frank was happening again but even stronger now.  
But there’s something else, Lex is a predator, Rick can't even imagine what he would do with his wife...  
But Rick knows he's losing her.  
And he'll never get over it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kate Beckett adore les grosses queues noires, pour elle, c'est devenu une obsession, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde tout:   
> elle avait besoin de prendre une décision: Rick Castle ou de grosses queues noires".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et si Kate Beckett / Lexington Steele était allé plus loin que "Blue Bloods meet Castle" de Baranbrat sur Literotica? "   
> Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ...   
> Soyez indulgent, ceci est ma première histoire et l'anglais n'est pas mon langue.   
> Merci à PentoPaperWriter pour toute son aide.

Chapter 3

 

The next morning, Castle's cell phone rings, an unknown number is displayed. He's still in the alcoholic mists of his night, with a huge hangover, but unhook the pasty path:  
« Rick Castle speaking ! »   
« Hello, Mr. Castle !" said a female voice, "Hold on, I'll put you through to the mayor, Mr. Poole!"  
"Hey Rick, next Saturday there will be a support party.  
As a thank you for the bachelor party you organized a few weeks ago, I would like to invite you.  
There will be a reception between 7 and 10 :30 pm.  
Then there will be another one, a lot more intimate, I'll bring about twenty of my biggest donors and four or five girls to have a little fun...   
Of course you are one of them.  
Please, could you contact your friend, Kate if I remember correctly, so that she come to the second part ?  
Can I count on you, Rick ?"

"Sorry, Mr. Mayor, but I won't be available.  
I'm on a promotional tour in California and all over the West Coast for another two weeks...  
For Kate, call Franck Reagan, he knows how to reach her ! ».  
He hangs up on him, mad.

That asshole mayor !!   
It's because of him that Kate met Lex Steele.  
Now the mayor wants his wife to be there too, just to have her fucked by his friends.  
If he had been in New York, no one would have gone there : neither he nor, much less, Kate, but here he is sure that Frank will contact her, he would not miss such an opportunity.  
He wonders what Kate's gonna do, go or not.  
But he's afraid of the answer.  
The mayor, although very surprised by Rick's reaction, immediately calls his chief of the NYPD, Commissioner Frank Reagan….  
In the afternoon, Frank calls Kate to give her the invitation, she refuses to go without Rick.  
The next morning Frank reminded her and insisted so much that she finally agreed to be his date for the event.  
But he only mentioned the first part of the evening !

The day before the reception Kate drinks a coffee in the break room with Esposito and Ryan her loyal lieutenants. Suddenly she receives a call on her mobile phone, the number is unknown to her:  
"Hello Kate! It's Lex ! ", he hasn't contacted her since the return of the Hamptons, letting her assimilate what he has made her accomplish.  
It's time to speed things up a little bit.  
She jumped, "Just a moment please," and quickly headed to her office.  
The last thing she wants is a phone conversation with a porn star in the middle of her detectives.   
"Where are you, Kate?"  
"Let's get to work ! I just got back into my office. »  
"Isolate yourself and put me on speaker !"  
"My office is not soundproof, what are you..."  
"Shut the fuck up ! Do what I say !" yells Lex at her.  
She thunders but she's complying, she locks the door, lowers the blinds and puts the phone on her desk :"It's done, Lex!"  
He's at home with his two cameramen and two other buddies, he's waving at them to keep quiet and he's also putting on the speaker." It's looking good!" he thinks.  
"You're going to turn a new movie, written especially for the bitch you are.  
This time I will participate.  
In three weeks, you'll spend the weekend here in Malibu.  
You don't have to bring a lot of clothes, you'll be naked at my house and when yo need to get out, I'll dress you!"  
Kate can't spell a word.  
Raising his voice, threatening : "Did you hear me, Kate ?"  
"Yes Lex, yes Lex, yes !" she answers in a blank voice.  
"This time you don't wear a mask, but just a blindfold on your eyes, you'll have it for all your scenes, no one will recognize you but you won't be able to see anything !"  
Kate still doesn't speak but everyone can hear her sigh...  
"Kate, are you there ?"  
"Yes !" She answers as she releases a breath.  
"You want me to tell you a little bit about the scenes ?"  
"Yes Lex !"

"First tell me, how are you dressed ?"  
"Pants and shirt, as usual at work, why ?"   
"You don't ask questions and you do what I tell you ! Understood ? Take them off ! ».  
"But I'm at wo..."  
"Is it done yet ?"   
Without further ado, she obeys. She sits in her chair, behind her captain's desk, in a bra and thong.  
"Yes, Lex !».  
"Send me a picture !"  
She swallows but grabs the phone, adjusts the frame and triggers the selfie that she sends it immediately.  
Everyone rushes to see the message...   
"Kate, I can't see down there ! Do it again !"  
Retracting her armchair, she slightly spreads out her legs and starts the operation again.  
Zooming to see better, everyone enjoys the sight of her pussy barely hidden by a tiny piece of fabric...  
"Perfect Kate, you are beautiful ! Okay, you want to know the script ?"  
"Yes Lex !"

"The first scene will be shot on Saturday morning.   
Mandingo will join us, you have a fan. Since the Hamptons, he's only been asking me when he can fuck you again. We'll share you both.  
First of all, you'll suck us, with deep throats like you know how to do them so well.   
You'll keep sucking on me while Mandingo ass fucks you, he cares so much.  
Then we'll change the roles, you'll suck him, he'll still taste like your ass, I'll take care of your pussy.  
After that, we'll move on to the serious stuff, the double penetrations : Mandingo will join me in your pussy.  
He'll stay, I'll go up your ass.  
And finally, you'll have us both up your ass !"  
"But Lex, you're too big ! You're gonna get me high...".  
"Kate, you're gonna love this ! You're gonna have fun !  
"You want the second scene?   
"Yes, Lex."

"Kate, louder! But first, finish undressing!"  
Defeated, without saying anything, she unhooked her bra, got up from her chair, slipped her thong and triggered the device.  
When he received the photo where she appeared completely naked, behind her desk, everyone smiled, she was ready to do anything...  
"So in the afternoon, it will be with my friend Steve Holmes, as in his Public disgrace films.  
We'll shoot in a cop bar that one of his buddies holds near Hollywood Station, you'll be handcuffed, you'll be wearing a slutty cop's outfit with boobs an ass exposed.  
I'm still hesitating about the rest.   
We could have you groped by the clients, then Steve and I would take all your holes on a table or on the pool and end up with a sperm shower in the toilet.  
Or else leave you in the hands of his two dominatrixes, they will do what they want with your holes, lick them, finger them, take them with dildoes or strap on. Maybe they'll want you to take care of them...   
And all this in a bar full of cops.  
When they know that a film is being turned, it's full of them!  
I hope you don't lose your blindfold...  
What do you prefer?"  
Kate is unable to answer.  
"I didn't hear you!" What do you want? I leave you the choice!"  
"Both women!" she drops in a sigh.  
"I knew it for sure, as you are a bitch, you must like to eat pussies ! 

That'll be enough for the first day, we'll go home, you have to get some rest!"  
His neighbor slaps him on the arm and silently shows off the other guys.  
Lex agrees, "And Kate, on Saturday night I often get friends over, you'll meet them!"  
Oh, she suspects how she would know them....  
"There are just three or four. Kate, will you meet my friends?"  
"Yes Lex!"  
"Will you welcome them?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know, we'll see, maybe one blowjob each other?».  
Around him, the thumbs would rise.  
"If you want Lex! ».  
Everyone smiles, nobody imagines only getting sucked off! She was going to have a hell of an evening....

"Good Kate, third scene?"   
"Yes Lex!"  
"On Sunday morning, it'll be light, you need to save some strength for the rest! I'll put you in a pillory. You know what is Kate?"  
She shivered, she's already seen it in clubs: a horizontal board with three holes to pass the head and hands." Yes, I know ! "  
« Your back is held horizontally and the legs held in place by ankle straps. You will be entirely at my mercy, totally helpless, I will be able to do whatever I want with you! But I'm going to start slowly, just spank you gently and then a little harder, I know you like it!  
I'll be fingering your pussy, first a finger, then two or three, then your ass!  
I'll take dildoes, of all sizes, I'll put them in every hole.  
Maybe I'll fist you, you know, Kate, my big hand in your pussy or in your ass....   
You're gonna come every time.  
It'll dilate you for your last scene!"  
Everyone around him looked at each other, waiting for her reaction.  
« Will you like it, Kate ? »  
She can simply blow a weak one: "Yes! ».  
She sweats with big drops, she is unable to speak but touches her pussy: she is soaked, she flows like a fountain.

"Kate, should we go for the last one? You'll love it!"   
"Yes Lex, if you say so!"  
"Caress yourself!"   
"But Lex..."  
"No wait, I've got better! Find something to shove up your ass."   
She sees the empty bottle of coke on the corner of her desk: "It's okay Lex, I found it!"  
"Go to Facetime!"  
She presses the screen and Lex's face appears on her phone.  
"Ah Kate, it's better this way. Show me what you found!" She shows him the glass bottle." I would have preferred a little bigger, but whatever, we'll deal with this..."  
His four buddies stand up and sit behind Lex to see the screen.  
She senses them, instinctively hides her chest:"But you're not alone!"  
"These are the guys I told you about. Raise your hands, show them your breasts, everyone saw your video..." Overcome her, she spread her arms.   
"Kate, suck the bottle!" She holds out her hand to pick it up and moves it to her lips. Slowly her tongue licks the neck, then she takes it in her mouth. She brings her in and out, mimics a blow job.  
"Kate, put her in your pussy!" Without a single word, she backs up her armchair and puts her feet on her desk, legs spread apart, exposing her pussy to everyone. She presents it, slowly, she inserts it into her sex, the shape of the bottle widening her lips more and more.  
"Jerk off!" says Lex. Immediately, she starts going back and forth and starts moaning.  
All are hallucinated: they watch a police captain, naked in her office, masturbating with a bottle of coke.

"Kate, should we go for the final scene?"  
Between two whines, she's dropping,"Yeees!" She'll be coming soon!  
"On Sunday afternoon, you'll have a gang bang with eight guys."  
"Eight? But, but, but, but I don't..." she stutters.   
"Isn't that enough for you? You want more? Ten? Twelve?"  
"No Lex, eight will be fine."  
"Get the bottle up your ass!"  
"What? But Lex..."  
"I said, up your ass!"  
The bottle always inserted in the pussy, she gets up, turns her back on the phone and kneels on the chair.  
She carries two fingers to her mouth, smears them with saliva and introduces them into her ass. She pulls out the bottle, dripping from its juices, positions the neck and pushes it almost entirely into her anus.  
Lex is excited because he didn't think she would. His friends, however, wonder how far she can go, she really accepts anything.  
"Keep up the good work! The sequel?"  
"Yes Lex, yes Lex, yesssssss! ", she screams as she begins to come.

"The actors aren't pros, they're black scum from New York. I'm bringing them here for you. I picked them all for the size of their tails.  
You know, Kate, these guys, maybe you'll arrest them later, they might recognize the one they fucked, but you don't. Can you imagine your future interrogations?  
When they find out you're a cop, they're gonna let it go!  
It'll look natural, I'll just be there to guide them.  
You'll suck' em off at the chain, then they'll take your pussy, your ass! They'll do whatever they want: Double penetrations, double vaginal, double anal, you'll get everything!"  
She is overexcited, forgetting totally where she is, the bottle always in her ass, she sat down, put her feet back on the desk, legs spread out to the maximum, she caresses her breasts, twisting her nipples and then put two fingers into her pussy.  
Everyone can hear her panting.  
"Do you like the program, Kate?"  
With a tiny little voice : « Yes !"".  
"I didn't hear Kate!"  
"I like it, Lex! Manyyyyy!! Oh yesssssss!" She's moaning on the phone.

"So you'll come?"  
"Yes Lex, I'll come to your house! I'd like to be there already!" she let go without thinking and taking her breath.  
Lex turned her brain over, she just agreed to be his toy for two days.  
"And Kate, it's nothing compared to what's gonna happen in the next movie!"  
"Have you already planned another one?"  
You'll be surprised, some scenes will not be marketable, I'll only sell them to very rich amateurs. I'll tell you when you get here!"  
But Lex is making a mistake, he's talking about Rick.  
"So, did you think about my proposition, you've got so far to dump this piece of shit writer!  
Rick Castle may be writing stories about you, but I'll make you movies."  
« Shit writer? Rick Castle? Damn it, my husband!! »  
Left in her delusions, she completely forgot about him.  
"Lex, call me back in two weeks." she cuts Facetime but doesn't hang up right away, she hears the comments.  
At the other end of the line, Lex is smiling. One of the guys says,"Is Rick Castle's wife that bitch?"  
"Yes, that's her!   
« You've see guys, I do what I want with her, she'll start shooting both movies!   
"Can we enjoy her too?».  
"Of course, guys! She won't just blow you! You'll fuck her, the two of them already did it during the last shoot. You'll see, she'll ask for more! She's a nympho, she's still on fire in her ass...!"  
"But how did you find that whore?"  
Despite the chill of cold water flowing behind her back, Kate listens, she wants to know his vision of their story.  
"The first time I saw her was at Sean's bachelor party..."  
Lex explains his encounters :"She made us a crazy stripper and then the hostess of the evening, I fucked her, ass fucked her in front of everyone, even her cuckold was in the front row watching her get off! Then she wanted to get fucked at home at the front door with itw ide open, her two gardeners were jerking off looking at us and her husband, who thought he was hiding, saw everything too!"  
He then recounts the afternoon of shooting, the blow job in the car, the return trip with the exhibition and the rest area.   
"Here you are, guys, you know everything. She looks like a topmodel but, believe me, she's a rabid cock! She's a really big bitch and, believe me, I've seen!  
Once I get her under control, she'll be a real gold mine..."  
After the telephone session and Lex's story, no one around the table doubts it.  
She's heard enough, she's shutting down the communication.  
She really wants this? She's gone completely insane.   
Lex continues with his friends: "I already have in mind, a scene for the second film!!   
I'm gonna take her to a centre in Skid Row to get fucked!"  
One says,"Fuck, Lex, these guys haven't had sex in months or years..."  
"So what? She'll take a lot!!! She loves cock so much! I don't care, if she comes here after the first movie, she won't go back! I'll make her fuck anything, and when I get tired of her, I'll stick her somewhereor sell her to a billionaire or a cheick who wants to fuck the real Nikki Heat...."

Kate had a very bad evening, she kept thinking about her afternoon on the phone with Lex and his friends.  
The sensible side of her was telling her that she had to calm down, stop her bullshit at least until Rick came back. She is a police captain and wife of a world-renowned author who worships her. She has the life she's always dreamed of.  
But her dark side told her that she had been jerking off in front of Lex and his friends, that with him she was getting her feet up like never before, that he was going to make her realize her biggest fantasy, the one she doesn't dare to tell anyone about: a NYPD cop captured by a gang of black criminals and who will endure all the possible and imaginable sexual abuse.  
And Lex promised that the next movie would be even harder!! She was trying to imagine:  
"Further than what he's already planned for her? What could he possibly find? ».   
"More partners? Triple penetrations? She must be able to do!  
"Bigger sexes? It's impossible to find a man with a cock bigger than what she's already taken, unless he's not a man! He wouldn't dare..."  
"Scenes that can't be shown in a movie?" She saw such perversions in her passage into "Vice"..."He won't go that far!" she says to herself, without really being convinced.  
Lex is a man with no morals or feelings. Is she willing to do anything for him? It would be without return!!  
Anyway, if she wants to, in two weeks she'll know....   
In fact, she hopes that Rick's return will help her to pull herself together, that his love will allow her to get her head back in place and escape Lex's grasp.  
When her husband is with her, everything is easier.  
If he had stayed, none of this would have happened.  
She asked him for two weeks, but what will she do if Lex advances the date of the film or worse, if he comes to see her?  
She's gotten so hooked on him, she'll probably fall for it.  
She will at least accept the films....

She arrived at work the next morning even more tired than in the past.  
In the late afternoon, despite initial hesitation, Kate returned to the loft to get ready for the reception.  
At least the evening will entertain her a little and change her mind.  
The long dress she planned to wear is a gift from Rick, she moulds it like a glove.  
At the top, the neckline goes down to the navel, a chain allows to reduce it and make it decent but it prohibits the wearing of any bra.  
The straps hide her breasts a little, they attach themselves behind the head.  
The back is completely stripped, you can see the beginning of her ass cheeks.  
At the bottom, the cut of the fabric on his left leg, goes up very high, halfway up the thigh.  
Her ass is so moulded that she can barely wear a mini thong.  
With her husband, she always wears it without any underwear, the neckline is completely released and she knows what to do so that he can see her breasts or her ass...   
He still has only one hurry, to take it away from her or sometimes fuck her just by turning her upside down.  
But right now, she's not gonna wear it to tease her husband.  
His buttocks will enhance his long legs.  
She puts everything on her bed and is going to have a bath.

Conversation, sex on the phone instead, really heated her up. She doesn't want to leave in this condition so, once in the water, she sees the last time she put on that dress.  
To calm down, she caresses herself slowly and for once, for a long time, she will jerk off thinking about her husband and not her lover.  
It was summer, a few weeks back, with Rick, they were going to a charity event in the Hamptons;  
She had already started to tease him by dressing, making it clear that she would not wear anything else.  
Rick holds the door for her, she looks at him and enters the limousine, she pushes out the dress, the slit reveals almost all of her ass.  
As she sits, without closing it, she turns to him, a breast almost falls out. Rick can't take his eyes off of her.  
She smiles cheekyly at him. She knows she's driving him crazy.  
He sits down. Immediately, he orders the driver to lengthen the route and close the partition window;  
Kate reaches out her hand and caresses him through her pants:"What's the matter, Riiick?"?  
She releases his already tense cock, starts jerking him off:"Feel like something Ricky?"   
He puts his hand under her knee and slowly releases the dress, he spreads out her legs and pushes two fingers directly into her wet pussy.  
In her bathtub, Kate relives the scene intensely, she's back in the car with her husband, her hand goes down under the water, her fingers replace Rick's, she inserts two fingers, but it's not enough, a third and a fourth one join them, she whimpered but continues to jerk furiously, sprinkling water all over the bathroom floor.  
They don't have a lot of time, Kate gets up, turns her back, raises her dress even more to get her ass out of the way and slowly gets impaled while sitting on her husband's lap.  
Her pussy is filled with her husband's cock, she releases a rail and immediately feels the pleasure rise in her.  
While taking her in a doggy-style, he shows her his two fingers to suck, she understood what he wants, he introduces a finger in his ass then a second, finally he withdraws from her pussy and his cock replaces his fingers.  
She gets up, opens the furniture near the Jacuzzi and seizes the dildo which is there.  
She moulded it on her husband's sex, that's his exact replica. She sucks it but quickly she comes back to her imagination, she presents it at the entrance of her ass, strength a little but makes it penetrate.  
Kate leans on the splitting glass and begins to climb up and down on her cock, taking it out almost entirely and pushing it deeper.  
She screams out her orgasm "Yessssss!"  
Rick enjoys simultaneously "Oh Kaaate!! ».  
She is no longer in her bath, she's back in the limousine, after a few quick trips back with the dildo, she explodes "Yes Rick, yes enjoy in my ass! Yes, Riiiiiiiiiiick!"

She teases him hard, but he has prepared his revenge, he puts his hand in his pocket and brings out the surprise he has prepared for her.  
It withdraws and very quickly, before her asshole closes, he slips in a metal plug.  
She just has time to put on the lipstick that the car comes to a standstill, as she exits, she greets the driver who opened the door for her:"Thank you, have a good evening! ».  
"Good evening to you too, Mrs. Castle. I hope you enjoyed the ride!"  
Blushing, she grabs her husband's arm and they walk up to the red carpet.  
There, she understands the utility of the plug, it prevents the sperm from flowing out of her asshole and staining her dress.  
It’s there to keep all the guests from knowing she got assfucked coming to the reception.  
She turns to him:"Thank you Rick, you've thought of everything!"  
He replies with a huge smile "Always, Kate! For you, always!" and kiss her.

On this last thought, she decides to get out of her bathtub.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kate Beckett loves big black cocks. For her, it became an obsession. Until she lost everything.  
> She needed to make a decision: Rick Castle or big black cocks".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Kate Beckett/Lexington Steele had gone further than Baranbrat's “Blue Bloods meet Castle” on Literotica?"  
> Of course, the characters don't belong to me....
> 
> Special thanks to PentoPaperWriter for all his help,without him I would never have published this story.

Her orgasm when she thought about Rick calmed her down.

When Frank picks her up from the loft and sees the limousine, she does her best not to climb anything when entering and sitting in the back seat.  
She keeps a certain distance between them, sleeping with Frank, even if she would appreciate it, can only complicate things even more with her husband.  
There are going to be enough problems to overcome when he finds out about Lex, she tries not to worry about it.

At the exit of the car, on the red carpet, Kate and Frank are assaulted by flashes of photographers covering the event.  
By the way, one of the journalists keeps asking Kate questions: "Where's Rick Castle? You're getting a divorce? Are you and Commissioner Reagan in a relationship? ».  
Furious, she is drawn by Frank's arm, Kate has no time to answer the reporter.

They are greeted at the top of the stairs by Mayor Carter Poole himself.  
He immediately invites her:"Kate, you are sublime.  
I'm very happy you're here, you're going to be the star of the second half of the evening.  
All men will only want you.  
I was scared when Rick Castle told me he couldn't attend..."

"Wait, Mr. Mayor, did you get Rick Castle on the phone? When? And what about a second party part?"

"I called Rick last week.  
He's in Los Angeles for another two weeks.  
He's the one who told me to get Frank Reagan to invite you.  
Didn't Frank tell you what the party was all about??  
I'll leave you with the commissioner, he'll explain everything."

Kate approaches Frank, takes his hand and takes him to the dance floor for a quiet chat.  
Misunderstanding her intentions, Frank sticks to Kate, letting his hand wander on top of her buttocks.  
She seems to have seen a camera flash, she stiffens and moves away quickly.

"So Frank, when were you gonna tell me there's a second half of the night? And what does it consist of?"

"Carter talked about Sean Michaels' bachelor party, to Eric Vaughn, his main contributor to his re-election campaign.  
Eric figured out it was you, you met a few years ago, I think.  
He's the one who conditioned his gifts on your presence."

Kate remembered the billionaire playboy perfectly.  
Not yet married at the time, after an assassination attempt on his person, she had to keep him safe in a hotel room.  
He did everything to seduce her, she finally let herself be kissed and would certainly have slept with him without a new attempt on his life.  
When he found out, Rick went crazy, he wanted to end their relationship.  
If she slept with Vaughn, even now that they're married, the result would be the same.

« So Frank, if I understood correctly, not only did you intend to involve me in a sex party without telling me, but I also had to sleep with Vaughn to pay for the mayor's campaign!  
I love sex but I'm not a whore!"

"Kate, you exaggerate... With all the men who will be there, he won't be the only one to fuck you.  
With your temperament, I think you'll be shared with a lot of people... »

"Are you going to share me?" I don't belong to anyone, Frank! " Lex's image stealthily passed before her eyes..."

"Kate, I intend to take advantage of you too, you’re a bitch who never refuses my dick in her ass.  
If Vaughn fucks you, the mayor will be happy, and if the mayor is happy, then I'm happy!"

Kate couldn't believe it: "Frank, I don't care if the mayor is happy or not, I won't go to that party.  
And Frank, from now on, our relationship will be strictly professional."  
Franck laughed: "Kate, you can't do without my big cock and..."  
"Good evening, Comissioneer Reagan!" Kate plants him alone on the dance floor and leaves the reception under the mayor's misunderstanding.

Returning to the loft, Kate, Rick's letter in hand, remembers the evening.  
She slowly began to grasp the sum of recent events.  
She didn't feel like she did anything wrong, Rick agrees with their open marriage, and he's often with her; he brought her to shoot the film himself.  
But she starts to feel uncomfortable, to have a ball in her stomach, a very bad feeling.  
What happened to her? All men now think of her as a slut to fuck.  
She can understand that for Lex, sex is his job, but what about the others?  
She never thought Frank would use her as a call girl.

Why does she have so many questions?  
She hesitates to have kids with Rick? He is gentle, considerate, madly in love with her and an extraordinary father.  
She'd like to throw him all away for phantasms?  
Does she want to end up as a porn actress?  
Because she suspects, that's the fate Lex has in store for her.  
The more she thinks about it, the more she thinks she's really gone crazy!!  
Rick's right, they have to stop this. If he were here, everything would be so much easier.

The night was short, Kate arrived at the police station the next day at 7 a. m. and drink coffee with Ryan and Esposito, her two favourite lieutenants, when her phone rings:  
"Hello Captain Beckett, Detective Kyle Seeger of Los Angeles PD speaking."

"Hello Detective !" replied Kate, who remembered the blond police officer, rather handsome, with whom they had collaborated a few years earlier to solve Mike Royce's case,"What can I do for you so soon?"

"I'm calling you about Rick Castle, your former partner.  
He was arrested at the end of the night, driving totally drunk, wondering how he could.  
With the alcohol level he had, we should have taken him to the hospital but he begged us not to.  
But more seriously, while searching his vehicle, we found a bag of coke.  
For the moment, he's in a degreasing cell. He'll be introduced to the judge in the morning.  
I preferred to warn you."

"Thank you, Detective Seeger, but Rick is more than my partner, he's become my husband.  
Drunk maybe, but coke? I can't believe, he never touched a single drug in his whole life."

"Captain Beckett, I shouldn't tell you this, but since it's about your husband...  
He wasn't alone in the car, a blonde girl was accompanying him, he asked us not to mention her in the minutes."

Kate pissed all the time "A blonde girl?".

"Yes, Captain, her name was Gina!"

Suddenly, Ryan interrupts the conversation:"Beckett, you have to see this."  
He hands her a tablet showing page 6 of the NY Ledger:  
"Storm on the way for Richard Castle, third divorce in sight?" and underneath two photos taken the day before at the reception: one on her arrival on the red carpet on Frank's arm, the other on the dance floor, always with Frank, his hand on her ass.  
A third showed the mayor welcoming Eric Vaughn....  
When he was contacted by our reporter during an autograph session in Los Angeles, the author, when he saw the pictures, was content with a mysterious "I have my answer..." He refused any interview.  
The continuation in our next editions ".

Then Kate realizes why he is in this state, all the pieces of the puzzle fall into place.  
Rick was aware of the mayor's entire evening program.  
She went without him at Frank Reagan's arm.  
The other guests, especially Vaughn; the photos he saw were taken out of context...  
His current insecurities and his writer’s imagination have done the rest: she didn't choose him, he lost her, hence his laconic response, and Gina...  
She took Rick for granted, she forgot that half of the women in New York would kill to be in her place.  
Gina, as always, try to get Rick back.  
Meanwhile, she, was running after phantasms but no phantasm will be worth the price of losing him.  
No one will take Rick Castle away from her, he's hers alone...

"Detective, can you keep Rick in the cell until I get there? I take the first plane out!" asks Kate on the phone.

"I'll try, Captain, I owe it to you both!" says the LAPD detective,"See you soon."

All sirens on, Ryan drives Kate to the airport as fast as possible.  
The flight was neverending, as soon as she arrived in Los Angeles, Kate immediately went to the police station.

Rick sobered up. He was talking quietly with Detective Seeger in his office when Kate suddenly came into it.  
Surprised, Rick shouted to his wife,"Captain Beckett, what are you doing here in Los Angeles?  
Nothing more interesting to do in New York?  
No commissioner or billionaire to worry about?"

Before Kate could answer, Detective Seeger intervened "I saw the judge, in thanks for past service to the LAPD, no charges will be brought against Rick Castle.  
I'll give you the office a few minutes to talk to each other."  
He goes out and closes the door.

Barely alone, Kate throws herself into her husband's neck and kisses him until she runs out of air.  
As she takes her breath, she says to him all at once:"Rick, you didn't understand anything, I love you more than anything. There's only ever been you." and she's kissing him again.  
Nestling in her husband's arms, Kate tells what really happened the day before.

Rick explains the presence of his ex-wife, who came just like his publisher on the promotional tour. Nothing happened between them, even though they actually forced on the drinks.  
All misunderstandings are resolved.

Moments later, the detective is back in his office, Kate asks how she can thank him.  
"Well, in fact, Captain Beckett, all night long, Rick talked about his wife's deep throats and ass, so we said with my deputy..."

"No way. Don't even think about it ! "said Kate.

"Baby wait!" Rick interfered,"We owe him a favor. He got me out of a hell!"  
"Rick, are you asking me to suck off Seeger? Right here ans now?" Kate asked hoping he was kidding.  
"Absolutely my darling, and his deputy too..."

"Detective, meet me at 8:00 in my suite at the Four Seasons. And bring your deputy of course..."  
There, the Castle’s leave the police headquarters to return to their hotel.

Once in their room, Kate goes into the bathroom to unpack her things;  
She sees the huge bathtub, the Jacuzzi instead, and talks to her husband:"Rick, I'm going to take a bath to get back from the trip! Would you like to join me?"  
She turns on the taps, regulates the water temperature and adds a few bath salts.  
She takes her travel bag, stores the contents, undresses herself, and enters in the foamy water.  
Rick throws his jacket on the bed and grabs his phone to cancel his commitments of the day with Paula, his agent.  
Quickly he also undresses himself, in his underpants, he enters the bathroom.

"So, you're coming, Rick?" she says with a smiling lighter smile, she recovers to leave room for her husband.  
Rick sits between his wife and the edge of the bathtub, Kate rests on his chest, wrapped in his arms, Kate tells all the story hat has happened to her in the last three weeks.

She tells him absolutely everything: the quickie at the front door; the scene shot for the film after his hasty departure, the triple penetration by the three porn actors; the wild sex with Lex; the double anal by the cameramen, the fist by the makeup artist, the blowjob in front of their house and the trip back to new York in Lex's car.  
Rick tells her that he had watched her and that he was not the only one...

She tells him about Sherlock and Alex's attempts, the fact that Rick had perceived it long before her and was trying to preserve her as usual.  
Finally, she ends with the sex telephone with Lex and his friends, describing all the details: her masturbating with a bottle in her office; her photos sent, the live video and scenes planned in the future film: Mandingo and Lex together, the humiliation in the bar, the participation of his friends, the submission to the pillori, the gang bang.  
And that she was ready to accept his lates offer…

Rick can't believe his ears, how could she come like this?  
How can she even think about being alone in this kind of thing?

Kate confides all her feelings, all her thoughts: the pleasure of being on a leash when she was exposed, when she was forced to have sex.  
She tells him about all her desires, even her most extreme phantasms, her hesitation to realize them or not, she also shares her feelings, the sensations that fucking Lex has made appear in her.

But above all, that she wants her husband before anything else.  
His presence is an absolute necessity for her. Whatever she does, she wants him around her.  
And finally she tells him she wants a child with him.

Rick tells her to wait a while, to shoot the film if she really wants.  
She refuses. Her decision is made, she stops all this.  
She has hurt him enough, she will devote herself to him alone, to their future family.

The conversation has warmed up her husband, she can feel it behind her back.  
She turns around to face him, sits on his knees, one leg on each side of his hips and kisses him, trying to pass on everything she feels for him.  
"Rick, make me love, make me forget everything..."

He starts by taking Kate's foot in his hand, he takes it out of the water and kisses it.  
With both hands, he massages her leg up to her thigh.  
Under the effect of his caresses, Kate tilts her head backwards, which makes her breasts emerge. Rick immediately takes them in his hands, plays with the nipples, tweezers, rolls them between his fingers, then his mouth takes over and licks them, bites them.  
Kate dawdles, with two hands, she takes her husband's head and the plaque on her chest.

Then she comes out of the water and sits on the ledge, she spreads her legs as far as she can and exposes her open pussy.  
Rick advances, his mouth immediately plunges into the swollen clitoris, his tongue separates the two lips and he introduces it as far as possible.  
Soon two fingers replace it but he continues to lick the sensitive bud.  
Kate feels her orgasm coming:"Yes Rick, keep it up! ", he accelerates the penetration of his fingers and she explodes" Oh, fuck, Riiiiiiiiick!"

He's already made her come once, and she hasn't even touched him yet.  
Her husband is the only one who puts her pleasure before anything else.  
Rick goes up to kiss her again and she can taste herself on his lips.  
She wants to return the favor, grabs his hands and makes him sit in his place.

She descends slowly, spreading kisses on his torso.  
She arrives at his lower abdomen, she grasps his cock in her hand and begins to caress it slowly, she descends again and she ends up taking it in her mouth.  
She leaves her lips rolled on his glans and jerks him off faster.  
Finally, while surrounding her tongue, she engulfed it more and more deeply into her throat, until she came to touch his pubis.  
Three weeks without fucking and under his wife's expert mouth, Rick can't stand it anymore:"Oh, Kate, that's so good!" he says in a weak voice.  
« Rick, I need your dick inside me, please! Hurry!"

She turns her back to her husband and leans on the ledge, Rick does not wait any longer, he takes his cock in hand and slowly penetrates her dripping pussy.  
As soon as he makes a few round trips back, Kate's orgasm bursts out,"Yes, Riiiiick, yeah!"  
He does not stop to let her recover, he turns her over to face him, takes her ankles, lifts them up and places them on his shoulders, he goes deeper into her.  
Kate feels a new orgasm coming, she follows her husband's movements to accentuate the penetration and after a few minutes, Rick releases his sperm in the sex of his wife who enjoys again.

The rest of the day passes quickly.  
To get back together and make up for lost time, Kate decides to stay with Rick, in love, for his last week of signing tour.  
After seeing hand in hand shopping to complete her wardrobe, they returned to their suite while Kate prepares herself in the bathroom, Rick picks up his wife's phone and calls Lexington Steele.  
Lex is surprised by the identity of the caller, she had asked for two weeks, so he misunderstands her intentions, too confident, he picks up:"Hello little bitch! You're there..."

Rick out of him cups :"It's Rick Castle, asshole! Listen to me: you're going to stop all relationships with my wife, you'll never come near her again! Do you understand?"

Lex laughs in the phone "Too late writer! You lost her, she's mine!  
I'm gonna turn her into a porn actress. I've already started and recorded everything. If I have to blackmail her, everyone will know that your wife is a bitch."

"Lex, if every single picture or movie comes out, you're dead!"

"Are you threatening me? You think I'm afraid of a little writer?"

"But you're such an asshole! You didn't understand anything...  
I don't threaten you, I leave you the choice: you forget my wife or I'll make you go to jail for drug trafficking, rape, relationships with a minor, anything else !!  
I know enough people in the CIA or the FBI to do that!  
Once you're in jail, I'll find a prisoner willing to do anything for a little price money.  
And Lex, I'm rich, very rich..." Rick hangs up.

Astonished Lex wonders what just happened, even if he was willingly belittling him, he knows Rick Castle's reputation, he knows that he has high-placed connections, even very high.  
Too bad, Kate's a hell of a fucker, but he won't take that kind of risk for her.  
He'll find another one.

Rick's finally calmed, he doesn't doubt for a second that Lex will bow out withour retaliating. Anyway, he's willing to execute his threats.  
Soon, all this history will be behind them, there is only to finalize the evening.  
Kate is very clear: he's gonna watch her get fucked by the two cops.  
He will not participate and, whatever she does, there will be no jealousy on his part.  
And, it will be the last time they do this…. Ever !

At 8:00 p. m, we knock on the door of the suite, Kate will open.  
She is dressed in a little black dress bought in the afternoon.  
It arrives at mid-thigh, from the front it's quite classic, the left shoulder is stripped bare but from the back it's quite different...  
In fact, there is no back, only a dozen of very thin straps hold the two sides of fabric together and it does not hide anything of her anatomy.  
With his usual 10 cm high heeled shoes, you can only see her ass. 

She will welcome the two LAPD inspectors.  
She opens the door and faces the two cops. Seeger, the blond, comes in first, followed by a tall black second man who is about 6,5 feet and 220 livres, a mountain of muscles.  
She likes this one, if his sex is in proportion, she'll have a blast.

"Captain Beckett, this is Tim Holloway, my deputy. Mr. Castle, I think you've met him before!"  
She beckons them to join her husband and sit on the second sofa facing him across the coffee table with refreshments and sandwiches, Rick answers:"Sorry I don't remember well, so you are one of the two officers who arrested me! You should have brought your colleague too, my wife would have been delighted!».

Kate follows them and looks at her husband with big eyes, opens her mouth but doesn't say anything "Ah, he wants to play this little game! » she thinks.  
She comes to sit with her husband. She adjusts her position to offer their guests an unobstructed view of her thighs, but until then they have only seen her front.

After a few glasses of alcohol that warm her up even more, Kate gets up to fetch ice, she moves away and they finally see her from behind.  
Both remain with their mouth open, unable to articulate a word and look at anything other than her ass, whose swaying is accentuated.

She comes back to sit on Rick's lap, straddling his knees, turning her back on their guests.  
In the movement, her dress goes up and she shows them half her ass.

She starts kissing Rick foolishly who ends up lifting up the dress and makes it pass over her head.  
He turns her over and reassembles her, always on his lap, but this time in front of the two detectives.  
Rick kisses her neck, from behind he caresses her breasts and pulls on her aroused tits of excitement.  
Kate looks at them, Rick holds her knees and spreads her legs wide open.

"So, gentlemen, do you like my wife? ", asks Rick. The two cops swallowed up, unable to answer,"and you haven't seen anything yet".  
"Baby, would you mind taking care of them?"  
Kate gets up, completely naked, Rick slaps her ass.

She goes around the table and sits down between them.  
She turns to Tim, the tall black man and kisses him, her tongue asking for immediate access to his mouth and then she does the same with Seeger. She is now very excited, she lifts her legs up and puts them on each one's thighs.  
She looks her husband straight in the eye and glamorous,"So, Rick, do you like the view?"

The two cops each kiss a boob, lick them, chew on her upright nipples.  
With his mouth still on her nipple, Tim lets his hand down to caresse the clitoris, but he quickly introduces a finger into her wet pussy.  
She lifts his head up, kisses him again,"More !! » she asks.  
Immediately he feels a second finger piercing her, in a sigh, she throws "And you, Kyle, don't you have a hand?"  
The blond detective does not waste any time, he makes her lick his middle finger to moisten it and, without any other preparation, introduces it directly into her asshole.  
Kate dumbs up:"Like this, yeah! Louder! ", Seeger penetrates a second finger.  
Without letting go of her nipples, the two cops increase the speed of their return trips until Kate can't take it anymore and enjoy a first time:"Oh, yes, yes! It's gooood!"

Recovering her breath, Kate kneels down in front of them, she undoes the blond's belt, lowering both the trousers and the boxer to find a beautiful cock of about nine inches.  
She does the same thing to the big black and she has a shock: she's already seen big dicks but here, it's a real monster. She grabs it in her hand, it is 2 inches short for her fingers to meet, it must be fifteen inches...  
Without hesitation, she dives on it, licks it, swallows as much as she can.  
She goes on and little by little manages to make it go down largely in her throat.  
Lacking air, she withdraws, her mouth is open and saliva flows from everywhere.

"Rick, you didn't lie," said the black man,"Your wife's really an amazing cocksucker!"

Leaning over Seeger, she easily swallows the blond's cock, which, while being sucked, spreads her buttocks as far as possible, stretching her pussy and asshole to the maximum.  
The black guy gets up, circumvents her and starts to insert a finger, then soon a second and finally a third one in her wet pussy.  
He removes his fingers full of juice, lubricates his cock and begins to penetrate her very slowly so that she gets used to its size.  
By accompanying his on and off, she's mastering penetration but Kate has never taken anything so big in her pussy, not even the baseball bat she used as a young girl.  
She is spread out, but he does not manage to introduce it completely.  
Kate feels the pleasure coming up and she soon has a new orgasm, suffocated by the cock in her mouth.  
She is determined to take it in her entirety but not in her pussy.

"Kyle, ass fuck me NOW!"  
The two cops flip their seats, Seeger immediately slips his dick into her asshole.  
Tim kneels down on the couch and Kate takes it back in her mouth.  
After a few minutes with the blond's cock in her ass, Kate wants it to be tougher, harder, she asks him to leave the place to his assistant:"Come on, Tim, it’s your turn! ».

This one can't believe it, she really wants to get fucked in ass by his huge cock?  
Tim sits down and holds his sex straight, Kate, back turned to him, places her feet on his thighs, her hands on the back of the couch, slowly she descends on the huge black tail.  
Although prepared by the previous sodomy, each inch introduces moaning her of mixed pain and pleasure; Tim keeps her buttocks spread apart, then her asshole encapsulates his big sex in an incredible way.  
"Rick, it's so good to fuck your wife!" says Tim.

While sucking Seeger, she goes up, practically pulling his cock out of her ass, to go down even lower, impaling herself more deeply each time.  
Her ass is completely distended, she is about to enjoy again when she succeeds in completely engulfing it.  
In front of them, Rick sees the monster stretching his wife's ass and wonders how she can fit such a thing. 

"It's true she's had a hell of a training session!" thinking about the big black dicks she's been doing lately.  
Seeger withdraws from Kate's warm mouth to position himself at the entrance of her pussy, passing after her assistant's huge cock, he very easily pushes himself down to the balls.  
Kate has never had double penetration with such a dick in her ass; not even with porn actors.  
The two cops don't move, they want to make the most of this beautiful female.  
This morning they thought Rick was overreacting, but he was way below reality, Kate is the biggest bitch they'll ever be able to fuck.  
Then they start to plough her in cadence but explode quickly, feeling their sperm sperm spurting in her bowels takes Kate away again.  
Once recovered, the two inspectors get dressed and say goodbye to the couple, thanking them again for the evening.

"Rick, I'm going to take a bath in the hot tub. Are you coming?" Kate's heading for the bathroom.  
Rick undresses or rather tears off his clothes, he dresses like a donkey.  
He's running to join her:"Rick, I'm exhausted, my asshole and pussy are blown out, but since you've been good, you deserve a little reward!" she teases him.  
She dives on his dick, sucks it, takes it all the way down her throat.  
Overexcited, Rick doesn't last long under her caresses. He spills out into her throat and Kate swallows to the last drop while lovingly looking straight into his eyes.  
Both calmed down, they soon go to bed.

Before falling asleep, Kate asks Rick how he felt about the evening:  
"So baby, did you like it? You weren't jealous?"  
"Oh no Kate, no jealousy tonight. I knew you didn't have the slightest feeling for them, it wasn't the same with Frank Reagan or Lex Steele...  
I loved to see you getting fucked by those two guys, to see that huge black dick bust your pussy and ass, I even regretted they didn't fuck your ass both together.  
Maybe you wanted to, by the way?"  
Indeed, she thought about it, with what she's taken in the last few weeks, her asshole can accept just about anything.  
"By the way, Rick's gonna have to fist it one of these days, I haven't done it yet!" she thought.  
"We should have done this sooner," Rick continues,"Pick two or three unknown blacks with big dicks, I watch them fuck you in every hole, knowing we'll never see them again."  
As she falls asleep in Rick's arms, Kate thinks back to his last words and that gives her an idea.  
She'll have a little baby Castle soon.  
And she can continue to get fucked like the black bitch she's become...

 

Eighteen months later....

They never heard from Lexington Steele again, Rick's threats carried, nothing filtered, no photo or film, not even the scene shot in the Hamptons.  
The night in Los Angeles was actually their last fucking party.

Three months later, their wish was granted and Kate was pregnant.  
Nine months later, a beautiful little girl, brunette with blue eyes, Lily was born.

Kate took a six-month leave of absence, she has just returned to her duties as captain of the twelfth.  
Rick came home the night before a week-long promotional tour, he wanted to be there for Kate's birthday the next day... 

Kate left the loft early for the police station, letting her husband recover from their reunion night.  
Her inspectors are crumbling under the job, completely overwhelmed. Esposito comes to see her: "Boss, a new case just came up on us. Someone called to report a gunshot. Looks like there might be a victim."  
"Where?" she asks.  
Esposito gives her the address. It's not far from the loft.  
"Espo, I'll take care of it! ». 

She calls Rick: "Babe, get ready, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes, we have a case!"  
Indeed, a quarter of an hour later her husband waits for her at home.  
"What's going on so the captain herself can leave her office?" asks Rick;  
"Oh not much, probably even a false alarm!" she replied.

Shortly afterwards, they arrive at the indicated address, an abandoned warehouse.  
Everything seems quiet, her gun in hand, she penetrates inside followed by Rick, everything is plunged into the dark.  
Suddenly she hears a scream, it's her husband... and the light shines out all over the building.  
In front of her four hooded blacks, knives in hand.  
One fifth holds a cutter under Rick's throat, he throws at her:"Drop your gun, dirty cop or I'll kill him! ».  
She can do nothing but obey.  
One of them, certainly the chief, approaches to pick up the gun.

"Goddamn, that's a good cop! They're hiring supermodels now? ", he reaches out his hand and feels her breast.  
"Don't touch her, asshole!" yells Rick, but the knife pressed harder into his throat makes him shut up.

"Let's see it, get out of here!" ", she hesitates..."  
"Get undressed, do as you're told!" tossed the chief to her, pointing the gun at her.  
She doesn't see how to get out of this situation, she has to save time, Esposito will come to rescue them when he realizes that they haven't come back.

"Don't hurt him!" Kate starts to unbutton her jacket.  
The one who held Rick, tied him to a pole and came to join his accomplices.  
Kate is now in her underwear,"Come on, we told you naked!! ", she unclips her bra and slides her panties down.  
She is at their mercy, completely naked, the comments come out:  
"Fuck, she's good! "," You saw the device...".

And suddenly, the orders are no longer the same, the chief throws at her:"Get down on your knees! ", he advances by unbuttoning his pants.  
Arrived in front of her, he pulls out his cock; he's half bandaged but it's already a hell of a meat, "Suck me bitch! " Kate takes it in her hand and jerks it off for a few moments, he still grows bigger and becomes huge.  
She starts by licking it, first the acorn and then the whole length;  
She opens her mouth and tries to swallow as much as she can, even with her habit of deep gorges, she has difficulties, she releases it to catch her breath, she has saliva everywhere.  
All the others have taken out their genders and masturbate, they are all mounted like donkeys, she is surrounded by huge black tails.  
Everyone wants to take advantage of her, she takes another one in her mouth, one in each hand.

The other two bring back to an old sofa, lift her up and put her on knees, turning her back.  
One of them turns around and comes to position himself to be sucked again.  
The chief places himself behind Kate, he spreads her legs and pushes two fingers into her pussy, despite the situation, her body reacts:"Damn, the bitch, she's soaked! ».  
He grabs his tail, guides it into her pussy, Kate gets so wet that he goes down in one go.  
The second cock in her mouth, she moans "Mmmmmm!!!! ", the black guy grabs his hips and starts his comeback, coming out almost to dive back in and slap his pubis on the buttocks.  
The second one grabs her head and makes his cock penetrate the back of her throat, suffocating, lacking air. Eventually, they release her, each one leaves the room.  
Two others are sucked in turn, a third one introduces two fingers into her sex to moisten them and then puts them in her ass but very quickly his big cock replaces them.  
It slowly penetrates her ass but introduces the tail in its entirety, he remains motionless for a few moments and then begins to plough it.  
It's over, she can't control herself any more, the sodomy makes her practically enjoy herself,  
"Yes, like this, take my ass! Yes, yes, yes! It's gooood!"  
The chief comments to Rick,"She's one hell of a bitch, your colleague! We rape her and she's having a great time! ».

A black guy comes to sit next to her, the second one comes out of her ass and pushes her on his buddy.  
When Kate sat down, she impaled herself on the taut cock. She doesn't have time to move until a second enters her asshole still open.  
The three others stand in front of her to get sucked or jerked off.  
Kate is on the verge of orgasm,"Come on, fuck me! Kiss me louder, more ! Break me down!"  
All of them accelerate, penetrate her more violently,"Yes like that, yeeeeees! ", she comes.

But they're not finished with her yet, they won't let her recover.  
The chief, in his turn, comes to sit on the couch, she comes on him but instead of her pussy, he puts his cock in her ass, a second pass behind her, raises her a little bit, positions his tail against that of his friend.  
He forces and soon her asshole gives way, he introduces the head and then of a single cost all its length, Kate remains the mouth open and then cowards, at the same time a scream and a rail,"Ahhhhh!"  
"Do you like being ass fucked?"  
She can't answer, a third took advantage of her open mouth to shove his tail!  
And always comments for Rick, who can't see everything in detail.

"Fuck, two dicks in her ass and she wants more! What a slut !" ;  
Kate doesn't know where she is, what she does, what she says, it's all about sex, all about double anal penetration,  
"Mmmmmmmm! Yesssss, blow my ass!! Again, again!!"

On her own, she moves her buttocks backwards, causing them to kick their shots so that they penetrate her even deeper.  
"Louder, louder, louder, I'm a slut for big black cocks! I'm your asshole!!! Yessssss! ", she delights intensely.  
The five blacks surround her, jerk off, Kate with her open mouth caressing her clitoris.  
All of them release their sperm between her lips or on her face, she swallows until the last drop and collapses exhausted by her repeated orgasms.

The five blacks get dressed again, their leader goes to Rick and frees him.  
"Is it all right, Mr. Castle? Is that what you asked?"  
« All right guys, you'll receive the agreed upon sum and an extra bonus! But don't forget the confidentiality agreement!"  
"Don't worry, Mr. Castle, getting paid to fuck a bitch like her, such a piece of ass!" I'll do it all over again anytime and for free!"

Rick laughs and turns to his wife,"Happy birthday, Kate!" I hope you enjoyed my gift !! ».


End file.
